


for xadia

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [320]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Elf Marcos, Elf Soren, M/M, Sorcos, Species Swap, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “We finally have a moonshadow on the team!”
Relationships: Marcos/Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [320]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Kudos: 17





	for xadia

“You’re being sent to Katolis on the royal assassination mission?” Soren happily asked Marcos as he sat on top of a small tree. The earthblood elf was currently using his knife to cut patterns into his hair, making sure not to hit the horns (that was painful and he did not want to relive it, the small dent and missing piece was a constant reminder). He was on the team himself, and was thrilled to hear the news. “That means we’ll go together! We finally have a moonshadow on the team!”

Yes, Marcos would be the first moonshadow elf on it. Before, they were two sunfire elves, one skywing elf and two earthblood elves, Soren being one of them. Now with Marcos, they group would be up to six, six of the best elven assassins in the whole Xadia, all hand picked for their talents and appointed by the sunfire king Harrow himself.

Marcos nodded, before taking a step back, before practically throwing himself at the tree. He climbed, and soon the elf sat at the top, side by side with Soren.

“Yes. The king told me himself mere hours ago, and I’m honored to have been chosen for such an important duty. As the first moonshadow elf I’ll also do it to honor my tribe.”

Soren smiled.

“You’re going to do great. I know you, and you are the best addition we could have asked for. Not only are your abilities fantastic, during a full moon you can infiltrate the palace easily, but you’re also extremely likable and I know you’ll boost the morale of our group. As a part of it, I know how important working together and trusting each other is. You’re going to do great.” he said, before taking Marcos’ hand. “And, this means I won’t have to leave you behind for months every time I’m called into a mission. Yes, the last reason is a bit selfish, but I’m looking forward to have you by my side out there.”

Marcos leaned a few inches closer. He was ready for this, and he was lucky to have this amazing earthblood elf by his side, every step of the way.

“For Xadia.”

“For Xadia.”


End file.
